


5 небольших историй про Биттенфельда

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-07 22:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: 4 низкорейтинговых мини Райнхард/Биттенфельд, и один джен Биттенфельда с Оберштайном





	1. Поручение

Поручение Фриц-Йозеф старался выполнить как можно тщательнее — только задачка оказалась не из простых. Главком попросил его по-дружески помочь с сувениром для сестры. Времени ходить по магазинам у него не было, а брать первое попавшееся Райнхард не хотел. Биттенфельд честно спросил, почему именно его, а не фройляйн Мариендорф или адмирала Ройенталя, но Райнхард ответил, глядя прямо в глаза: фройляйн купит слишком женский подарок, и Аннерозе поймет, что Райнхард спихнул выбор на кого-то, Ройенталь знает толк в женщинах, но не в сестрах.   
Что Оберштайн не разбирается ни в тех, ни в других Биттенфельд додумал сам. Можно было бы перечислить еще с десяток адмиралов, но Биттенфельд вдруг понял, что может найтись и более подходящая кандидатура, чем он, а если Райнхард выбрал его... то Биттенфельд будет счастлив служить, особенно в таком деликатном деле.  
Планетка оказалась заштатной: ничего интересного, кроме военной базы, на ней и не было.  
Биттенфельд бродил по узким улочкам главного и единственного города, радуясь внеплановой увольнительной и размышляя, с чего вдруг Райнхарда одолели братские чувства. Раньше он не был замечен в особом внимании к сестре, за исключением желания подарить Галактику.  
Своим родичам Биттенфельд собрал посылку не так давно, а отправлять подарки с каждой планеты — жалованья не хватит.  
Уже через полчаса Фриц-Йозеф осознал, что в этом городе все стригутся, разводятся и пьют кофе: парикмахерские, кафе и адвокатские конторы были почти в каждом доме. Чем еще занимаются жители, было совершенно непонятно, потому что ну кем же можно работать, если ты весь день пьешь кофе?  
Указание главкома было довольно точным: не дешевая безделушка и не подарок, достойный императора, — в этом месте Биттенфельд понимающе хмыкнул. Таких подарков в жизни графини Грюневальд было достаточно. Райнхард сказал, что ему нужно что-то из детства, когда они еще были фон Мюзелями. «И когда все еще было хорошо», — закончил Биттенфельд про себя. Он знал, что мать командующего умерла довольно рано, а хорошая жизнь без матери невозможна.  
Отвлекшись от грустных мыслей, Биттенфельд прошел мимо двух бутиков с «лучшими во всей галактике палантинами» и одной лавки с серебром.  
Направо и налево уходили не столько улицы, столько простенки между домами. Подумав, Биттенфельд решил идти вверх, направо. Когда он устанет, спустится в нижнюю часть города.  
Проплутав полтора часа, один раз заблудившись и съев мороженое, Биттенфельд нашел то, что можно было бы подарить Люсии, старшей из его сестер, а значит и графине Грюневальд.

Райнхард выглядел так решительно, будто собирался брать приступом вражескую крепость, а не идти за подарком сестре. Форменные ботинки не очень подходили к полотняным штанам и рубашке со шнуровкой, но, похоже, особого выбора у Райнхарда не было. Такие рубашки Биттенфельд видел в местных сувенирных лавках. Мимолетно расстроившись, что за подарком для себя Райнхард послал кого-то другого, Биттенфельд наблюдал последние приготовления. Райнхард сражался с волосами, пытаясь заколоть их достаточно высоко, чтобы они не торчали из-под шляпы.  
— Вы можете помочь? — с тоской обернулся Райнхард.  
— У меня две младших сестры. Я могу подрабатывать парикмахером, — с не меньшей тоской ответил Биттенфельд.  
Заколки оказались слишком слабоваты. Слишком густые волосы Райнхарда было тяжело зацепить и удержать.   
— Если бы они были длиннее, я бы заплел косу, — пробубнил Биттенфельд. Райнхард зашипел, дернулся и обернулся, гневно сверкая глазами. — Согласен. Брецель вам бы не очень пошел.  
Райнхард, возможно, и почувствовал нотку неискренности в голосе, но смирился.  
Наконец, шляпа был водружена на голову, все пряди подобраны, а Райнхард взгромоздил на нос огромные темные очки. Они даже смотрелись уместно — погода была хоть куда, пусть и жарковатая для прогулки. В целом образ вышел гармоничным, если бы не форменные ботинки и оголившаяся в вороте рубашки шея, которая делала Райнхарда беззащитным. Биттенфельд прекрасно знал, что это впечатление обманчиво, но снова выбившаяся прядь так и манила ее поправить. Без формы Райнхард стал хоть немного походить на обычного человека, а не на полубога.

Идти с ним по городу оказалось сложнее, чем с Тиной. На малую можно было рявкнуть от души, а то и сделать вид, что отвешиваешь братский подзатыльник. С главкомом такие эксперименты проводить не стоило. Райнхард подолгу останавливался перед витринами, слушал уличных музыкантов и сворачивал везде, где можно было свернуть. Когда он застрял перед тележкой мороженщика, Биттенфельд наконец смог перевести дух, но ненадолго.  
Ройенталь запеленговал длинную шею с выбившимся из-под шляпы локоном и, взревев форсунками, пошел на перехват. К его чести, стоило Биттенфельду выдвинуться на передовую, угрожающе сложив руки на груди и сдвинув брови, как Ройенталь сделал извиняющийся жест и сменил курс. В кафе напротив, уткнувшись в книгу, сидела молодая женщина. Похоже, сегодня его превосходительство был неразборчив в связях.  
— Если бы мы снимались в старом фильме, то пришлось бы срочно целоваться, чтобы он не обратил внимание.  
— Кто он? — поинтересовался Райнхард, проигнорировав первую половину фразы.  
— Адмирал Ройенталь, — буркнул Фриц-Йозеф, желая провалиться под землю. Он был уверен, что Райнхард увлечен выбором и ему плевать на происходящее вокруг.  
Тут же отвернувшись, Райнхард стремительно направился к ближайшему переулку.  
Немного поплутав, они все же вышли к магазинчику, в витрине которого стоял велосипед точь-в-точь такой, на котором ездил дедушка Биттенфельда. Монстр, Фриц-Йозеф помнил по себе, был тяжел, неуклюж, но не убиваем. Скорее все отпрыски Биттенфельдов переломали бы на нем руки, ноги и головы, чем смялась бы хоть одна спица.

— Покажите, пожалуйста, — обратился Биттенфельд к продавцу.  
Усатый дедок достал из-под прилавка старую масляную лампу. Фриц-Йозеф еле убедил его отложить ее, боясь, что кто-нибудь купит. Судя по выражению лица старьевщика, ажиотажного спроса на его товары не было никогда.  
Райнхард удивленно посмотрел, а потом протянул руку, чтобы погладить прохладный медный бок. Стекло было изрядно закопченным, от времени лампа потускнела и нуждалась в хорошей чистке.  
— Понимаете... — робко протянул Биттенфельд. Лавка вдруг оказалась очень тесной. Со всех сторон на него смотрели глиняные коты, прихотливо выкованные вешалки для одежды, инструменты для работы с деревом и даже одна швейная машинка. — У нас частенько отключали свет. Сначала матушка, а потом Люсия отводили нас с ней спать. Масло не пахнет – это не керосин. Новые фитили тут есть, я узнал. А с такой лампой можно сидеть на веранде. Графиня Грю... то есть ваша сестра ведь любит заниматься садом?  
— Да, — коротко ответил Райнхард.  
Биттенфельд так и не понял, понравился его выбор или нет, но Райнхард расплатился не поморщившись, хотя, с точки зрения Биттенфельда, вполне можно было поторговаться.  
Обратная дорога заняла гораздо меньше времени. Райнхард вел их так, будто полжизни прожил в этом городе и знает каждую улочку.  
«Просто надо идти обратно», — пояснил он, когда Биттенфельд, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, спросил, куда Райнхард так уверенно ведет.

***  
Получив вызов от главкома, Биттенфельд коротко помолился паре-тройке богов, ни к кому прямо не обращаясь, лишний раз проверил, чтобы с формой все было в порядке, и отправился на «Брунгильду».  
Через иллюминатор челнока космос ему всегда казался чернее и бездоннее, чем с экрана «Тигра», что не добавляло душевного спокойствия.

Райнхард принял его в каюте. Он сидел на кушетке, закинув ногу на ногу. На столике рядом стояла початая бутылка вина. Райнхард кивком ответил на приветствие и так и не проронил ни слова. Молчание затягивалось. Биттенфельд стоял, как и положено, по стойке смирно, ожидая приказов командира. Командир качал ногой и смотрел куда угодно, только не на своего адмирала. Биттенфельд старательно смотрел в угол, иначе перед глазами всплывали совершенно неуместные картины. Говорят, что полезно представлять собеседника в дурацкой одежде. Подобрать для Райнхарда настолько дурацкую, чтобы он не смотрелся в ней привлекательно, не получалось. Биттенфельд все время возвращался к тому образу: рубашка на шнуровке, через которую можно рассмотреть ключицы, беззащитная шея, выбившаяся прядка. Вторая прядка под конец прогулки свалилась на лоб. В этот момент Фриц-Йозеф начал усиленно думать об Оберштайне. Этот человек отрезвлял не хуже медицинских препаратов, которые давали в академии.

— О чем задумались, Биттенфельд? — довольно резко спросил Райнхард. — Сестре понравился ваш выбор. Спасибо. Прореагируйте, — добавил он, когда Фриц-Йозеф не ответил.  
— Да, ваше превосходительство, — Биттенфельд щелкнул каблуками.  
— Да-да-да, — передразнил его Райнхард. — О чем вы задумались?  
Отвечать Биттенфельд не собирался.  
— Хорошо, — Райнхард снова покачал носком туфли, — помните, была такая игра «Слово или дело»? Так слово или дело, Биттенфельд?  
— Дело, — не задумываясь, ответил Фриц-Йозеф. Ради Райнхарда он был готов на все.  
— «Если бы мы снимались в старом фильме...», — поддразнил Райнхард. — Поцелуйте меня.  
Опешив, Биттенфельд поклонился. Это гораздо более приятное «дело», что идти на какой-нибудь самоубийственный штурм.

Райнхард так и не встал — пришлось наклониться.  
Остановился Биттенфельд, только почувствовав, что его ненавязчиво отталкивают. Райнхард раскраснелся и тяжело дышал.  
— Достаточно, для первого раза. Напор действительно ваша сильная сторона.  
Биттенфельд отстранился и тоже мучительно покраснел. Похоже, он немного увлекся: целуясь, он умудрился расстегнуть на Райнхарде не только китель с сорочкой, но и брюки. Действительно некоторый перебор для Первого поцелуя.


	2. Юниоры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Е–70 Биттенфельд/Лоэнграмм. "Я хочу подарить вам победу".

«Ваше Величество, вы примите участие в малых командных играх?»  
«Нет».  
«Да».  
Конечно, Оберштайн был прав, но глядя на студентов спортивной школы, Ранйхард не смог удержаться.  
Выиграть триатлон? Конечно же шансов нет. Райнхард не из тех императоров, которые должны только побеждать.  
«Это будет полезно для вашего имиджа, - вяло согласился Обрештайн. Сразу было ясно, что ни малейшей пользы в мероприятии он не видел. - Надеюсь, что адмирал Битенфельд и адмирал Айзенах не опозорят адмиралтейство». Райнхарду пришлось отвернуться, чтобы сдержать неуместную улыбку. Если бы он был на месте Биттенфельда, то попытался бы провалиться под землю.

Попрыгав на месте, Райнхард продолжил разминаться. Адмиралы стояли рядом: Биттенфельд светился от гордости, а Айхенах выглядел гораздо более сосредоточенным. Без плаща, а только в обтягивающем гидрокостюме Райнхард почувствовал себя студентом-подростком, рядом с грозными десантниками, пригнанными в академию для поднятия военного духа студентов. Ничего, еще тогда Райнхард мог показать, кто сильнее, а теперь и подавно.  
Прозвучал выстрел, и Райнхард понял, что не ошибся в выборе команды — два могучих адмирала клином рассекли толпу на старте: они вошли в воду одними из первых.

Плыть было легко — такое расстояние Райнхард и в детстве бы проплыл не вспотев. С велосипедом оказалось сложнее, тем более, что он не должен был сильно вырываться вперед. Если плыли оба спутника быстро, то на велосипедах держались паршиво. Райнхард мог бы с легкостью их обогнать. На первом этапе они пришли в двадцатке, что было вполне не плохо, а на велосипедном - уже тридцать четвертыми.  
Райнхард помахал в камеру — конечно, все телевизионщики следят за ними. Биттенфельд и Айзенах лихо козырнули.

Забеги Райнхард ненавидел больше всего. Ему было сложно и тяжело бегать, быстро начинали ныть колени, да и, конечно, он уже порядком устал. Мерная поступь спутников успокаивала, помогая держать ритм. Как назло уже через километр выглянуло солнце и стало жарко. Райнхард споткнулся сначала один раз, потом другой. Глаза начал застилать неприятный туман. Обернувшись, Райнхард увидел, что Айзенах подает Биттенфельду какие-то знаки — его пальцы двоились и разобрать жест Райнхард не смог. Адмиралы остановились, но Ранйхард стиснул зубы и продолжил бежать, тяжело передвигая ноги. До финиша оставалось километра четыре — всего ничего.  
\- Не сметь сходить с дистанции, - прорычал Райнхард сквозь зубы и споткнулся. Упасть ему не дал вовремя подставивший руки Биттенфельд. - Это командная игра. Хоть волоком, но дотащите меня до финиша, слышите? Мы не сойдем с дистанции.  
\- Хорошо, мой император, - казалось настроение Биттенфельду не может испортить ничто. - Я хотел подарить вам победу, но могу просто отнести вас к ней.

***  
\- Оберштайн, не занудствуйте, - Райнхард продолжил изучать потолок, лишь бы не встречаться взглядом с военным министром, чьи интересы и полномочия выходили далеко за пределы вверенного ему министерства. - Все устроилось лучшим образом.  
\- Конечно, особенно когда по всем каналам крупным планом показали, как вас землисто-серого несут к финишу, а адмирал Айзенах готов отстреливаться от следующей рядом кареты скорой помощи. Хорошо, что удалось подать это в правильном ключе.  
Если Оберштайн позволил себе такой тон, значит дело действительно было плохо. Райнхард же, на удивление, чувствовал себя прекрасно, хотя по тому количеству лекарств, которые в него влили, все должно было быть совершенно наоборот.  
\- Конечно... Важно не только кто ведет страну, но и кто поможет закончить начатые реформы и бла-бла-бла.  
Решив, что намерено дразнить Оберштайна мелочно и не достойно императора, Райнхард сменил гнев на милость.  
\- Позовите Биттенфельда, я поблагодарю его лично.  
\- Как только Черные Уланы окажутся в зоне досягаемости, я сообщу вам. Их пришлось спешно отправить для усиления патруля.  
\- Не самый спокойный месяц, Оберштайн? - участливо спросил Райнхард.  
\- Поправляйтесь, - укоризненно закончил разговор Оберштайн и вышел.  
Еле различимое из-за закрытой двери- «Не волнуйся, Пауль, он сильный, он справится», - сказанное голосом Фернера, Райнхард предпочел списать на слуховые галлюцинации из-за препаратов.

Из госпиталя Райнхарда выпустили позже, чем он планировал.

Проведя несколько обязательных светских раутов и показавшись журналистам во всей красе, Райнхард понял, что все еще быстро устает и, что хуже всего, его раздражают люди. Раздражают злобой, тупостью и желанием нагадить в суп соседу.  
Если бы Кирхайс был жив... Когда он был жив казалось, что достаточно покорить Галактику, и из нее сразу исчезнет вся грязь и мерзость. Жаль, что это оказалось не так и жаль, что человеческая жизнь может быть очень короткой. Надо все успеть.  
\- Ваше Величество, адмирал Биттенфельд по вашему приказанию прибыл.  
Хорошо, что есть люди, которые не меняются. Биттенфельд в мундире смотрелся таким же жизнерадостными подтянутым, как на старте триатлона.  
\- Я не успел поблагодарить вас, Биттенфельд.  
\- Я сделал то, что сделал бы на моем месте любой, - Биттенфельд стоял навытяжку и явно чувствовал себя неловко.  
Райнхард понял, что ему не нравится говорить свысока. Хотелось быть ближе и проще, как тогда, на пунктах питания, когда, расталкивая всех, Биттенфельд доставал им орехи и воду.  
\- Вы отстояли меня перед Айзенахом, а это дорогого стоит, - улыбнулся Райнхард, глядя на обалдевшего Биттенфельда.  
Тот, не веря своим глазам, принял из рук Райнхарда бокал с вином.  
\- Мне нельзя, но не могу не выпить за участие.  
\- За победу, вы хотели сказать.  
\- Нет, мы бы победили, только если бы вы с самого начала несли меня на руках, - Райнхард бессовестно спрятал улыбку в бокале. Все же в заплыве он сам по себе показал очень хороший результат.  
\- Победу над болезнью, ваше величество, - сказал Биттенфельд так тихо, что Райнхард еле расслышал.  
В этих словах была правда: если бы Райнхарду не стало плохо, то он бы так и продолжил обвинять в плохом самочувствии усталость и плохой сон.  
\- Это победа врачей, но уж никак не моя. Молчи и не спорь со своим императором, - Райнхард пальцем запечатал Биттенфельду рот, не давая произнести ни слова.  
Жест был слишком вольным и Биттенфельд тут же густо покраснел. Когда он осторожно взял ладонь Райнхарда в свою и поцеловал, то покраснел уже Райнхард.  
Они постояли замерев некоторое время, пока Ранйхард не прокашлялся.  
\- Вы играете в шахматы, Биттенфельд?  
Тот несколько раз удивленно моргнул, а потом опустил глаза.  
\- Не очень хорошо.  
\- А я просто отвратительно, - радостно заключил Райнхард. - Сыграем? Только на желание, просто так не интересно.  
Смотря на то, как багровый от смущения Биттенфельд расставляет фигуры, Райнхард пытался понять — нравится ли ему вгонять своего адмирала в краску или просто нравится находиться рядом с ним.

***  
\- Раз-два-три, раз-два-три, раз-два-три. Сосредоточься.  
\- Не могу. Это дурацкая затея. Никто не разрешит нам танцевать вальс на новогоднем балу.  
\- Кто нам запретит? Я император в конце-концов.  
\- Ты император, но не дурак. Сам следи за ногами.  
\- Хорошо, тогда я буду просто с тобой целоваться, вот так на глазах у всех.  
Райнхард обнял Биттенфельда за шею и повис. Фрицу-Йозефу пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы сохранить равновесие.  
\- Ты лишаешь меня опоры под ногами, - рассмеялся он.  
Райнхард рассмеялся в ответ.  
Самый промозглый осенний день может быть солнечным, если рядом есть собственный тигр, подумал Райнхард и поцеловал Биттенфельда еще раз. Тот мучительно покраснел, в который раз.


	3. Мода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Е–39 Очередная попытка кайзера приобщить адмиралов к культуре: адмиралы на показе мод. Фраза «проще застрелиться» (можно не использовать) А-

Для одного - наказание, для другого - подарок.  
Стать дежурным спутником на культурных мероприятиях - благо или зло?  
Скука.  
Скука смертная, если смотреть на людей, которые пытаются добиться расположения своего императора. Вокруг зависть пополам с брезгливостью.  
"Если бы его величество был женат, то пришел бы с супругой, а так он водит с собой одного и того же адмирала", - нет-нет, да и проскочит по толпе смешок.  
От таких смешков особенно противно. Биттенфельд не прочь быть верным спутником и почти единственным сопровождающим. Ему нравится, до пересохшей глотки нравится быть рядом с Райнхардом, не в адмиралтействе, а в обычной жизни.  
Никуда не исчезает благоговение перед сюзереном и командиром. Просто на совещании Фриц-Йозеф один из многих. Не лучший, если говорить честно.  
Только когда идешь с Райнхардом плечом к плечу, чувствуя, как отделяет от людей вокруг военная форма, можно стать единственным. Собеседник, спутник, тот, кто скрашивает досуг и время в пути.  
Райнхард неразговорчив. Довольно часто он смотрит мимо людей, едва поддерживая разговор. Может быть, он видит свою дорогу так далеко, что Биттфенльд не в силах успеть за ним. В такие моменты можно разглядывать Райнхарда, стараясь не делать это слишком восторженно-открыто.

Больше всего Фрицу-Йозефу нравится ходить в места, где можно почувствовать относительную тишину. По картинным галереям можно бродить в подобии одиночества, останавливаясь то перед одной картиной, то перед другой. Иногда Райнхард просит галеристов подать кофе и обсуждает с Биттенфельдом увиденное наедине. Они оба не сильные знатоки живописи, поэтому могут спокойно говорить, что понравилось, а что нет. В присутствии гражданских чужаков, Райнхард очень следит за своими словами. Резкий отзыв Императора может испортить карьеру талантливому художнику, творчество которого Райнхард не понял.  
Во время театральных представлений они тоже не говорят, но императорская ложа отделяет их от толпы людей вокруг. Наверное, именно балет нравится Райнхарду больше всего. Биттенфельд лениво следит за танцорами, больше наслаждаясь неподдельным восторгом своего господина.

Показ мод оказался настоящим испытанием для нервов: шумно, ярко, громко и толпы людей вокруг. Стулья расставлены вдоль подиума и нет ни малейшей возможности отказаться от разговора, не обидев собеседника.  
Фриц-Йозеф внимательно смотрел на подиум. По нему шли нелепые люди в нелепой одежде. Буйство красок сменялось блеклыми и какими-то выцветшими тонами. Потом прошел мальчик в свитере. Свитер был самым обычным, как показалось Биттенфельду: крупная вязка, слишком длинные рукава, скрывающие запястья и огромный ворот, оголяющий плечо. Интересно, как в нем смотрелся бы Райнхард? Стоило один раз представить его в одежде с подиума, как началась пытка. Слишком дерзкие наряды вызывающе подчеркивали красоту. Слишком скромные - укрывали ее от любопытных глаз, рождая желание распутывать слой за слоем, чтобы добраться до обнаженного тела. Люди, несущие на себе одежду были не более, чем манекенами. Они показывали мастерство дизайнера, но только настоящий владелец дал бы этим костюмам возможность раскрыть себя в полной мере.  
Смотреть на показ под таким углом было гораздо интереснее, но увидев модель, дефилирующую в блестящих шортах, Фриц-Йозеф одернул себя. Безусловно, его Император будет прекрасен в любой одежде, но...   
К концу показа Райнхард не отрывал пальцы от виска и, сославшись на головную боль, не стал оставаться на торжественный прием в его честь.  
Биттенфельду стало тревожно. Если Райнхард отказался исполнять роль Императора, значит, ему стало действительно плохо.

Они вышли из зала, сели в машину и потом, остановившись у резиденции, Райнхард поманил Биттенфельда пальцем.  
Фриц-Йозеф кивнул и пошел следом в хорошо знакомую гостиную. Она примыкала к императорской спальне. Именно там с Райнхарда слетала маска уверенности, и он становился самим собой - очень красивым и очень уставшим мужчиной.  
Эмиль неслышно принес лекарство, проследил, чтобы Райнхард его выпил, а потом так же неслышно удалился.  
\- Сделай кофе, Фриц, - прозвучала не то просьба, не то приказ.  
Райнхард сидел, откинувшись на золоченую спинку кресла и, совершенно не императорским жестом, стягивал ботинки без помощи рук.   
Кофе, приготовленный Биттенфельдом, был их маленькой тайной.  
Врачи настоятельно не рекомендовали Райнхарду кофе, а Биттенфельд варил его так, чтобы он был достаточно слабым, чтобы не повлиять на давление, но достаточно сильным, чтобы не превращаться совсем уж в мочу.  
Эмиль, безусловно, будет злиться, но в гостиной императора есть кофеварка, а в одном из ящиков стола - свежеобжаренные зерна и специи.

Скосив глаза на Райнхарда, Фриц-Йозеф замер, а потом продолжил с особым тщанием молоть кофе. Ручная мельница шумит гораздо меньше электрической, а Райнхарду явно еще не стало лучше.  
Тот успел стянуть не только ботинки, но и плащ, и китель, и даже носки. Теперь он задумчиво шевелил пальцами ног, смотря на них, как на каких-то пришельцев, которые решили его поработить.  
Засыпая кофе, Биттенфельд улыбнулся. Все же ему достался очень ценный подарок: Райнхард, который не стеснялся выглядеть нелепо, выглядеть обычным человеком, а не императором. Даже в присутствии Миттермайера, не говоря уже о Ройентале или Оберштайне, он не смог бы быть таким... человечным.  
Интересно, Райнхард осознавал, насколько он красив?  
Кофе будет готов еще не скоро.  
\- Разрешите? - Биттенфельд встал на колено перед своим императором и взял в руки стопу.  
Ранйхард сначала выглядел испуганным, потом удивленным, но Фриц-Йозеф решил остановиться, только услышав однозначное "нет".  
Что может быть приятнее массажа после долгого дня?  
Разминая каждый палец, Биттенфельд не мог перестать восхищаться совершенной формой. Мучительно хотелось скользнуть ладонью выше, к колену, к паху... чтобы потом застыть на выпрямленных руках, всматриваясь в льдисто-голубые глаза.

Раньше Биттенфельд никогда не позволял себе дотрагиваться до командира. Сны остаются снами, их не стоит пытаться воплотить в реальность. Стоит хоть немного стереть границу с явью, как они врываются, неся с собой тяжелое возбуждение и мечту о других фантазиях.  
Едва начав разминать вторую ступню, Биттенфельд осторожно поставил ее на пол и вернулся к кофеварке.  
Кофе в колбе уже начал остывать, его надо было разливать по чашкам, но у Биттенфельда немного тряслись руки - бегство было слишком постыдным.  
Поставив чашку перед Райнхардом, Фриц-Йозеф замер, в очередной раз позволив себе немного полюбоваться человеком из сна.  
Райнхард сидел, закрыв глаза и откинув голову. Волосы разметались по плечам, а форменная сорочка была расстегнута на две пуговицы - можно было рассмотреть ямочку между ключиц.  
Биттенфельд должен был занять место напротив, успокоиться и попытаться вспомнить, что же запомнилось ему на показе, чтобы поддержать разговор. Вместо этого он с ужасом ждал, что сейчас Райнхард откроет глаза и увидит, как Биттенфельд стоит влюбленным истуканом.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты жив, - не открывая глаз, проговорил Райнхард. - И рад, что ... а к Локи все! - вдруг совершенно изменившимся тоном рявкнул он, подавшись вперед. Руки хищно вцепились в подлокотники, Райнхард нахмурился и зло сощурил глаза. Если бы взглядом можно было испепелить, то от Биттенфельда осталось бы выгоревшее пятно на паркете.  
В один шаг Райнхард оказался рядом, больно схватил Биттенфельда за волосы и притянул к себе. Поцелуй был такой же жгучий, жесткий и немного болезненный. Райнхард не просил, не умолял, он практически приказывал быть с собой и Биттенфельд не мог и не желал противиться этому приказу.  
Отстранившись, Райнхард улыбнулся:  
\- Вот теперь лучше. Я очень рад, что ты жив и что ты рядом.  
Биттенфельд поцеловал его в ответ со всей нежностью, на которую был способен. Ему хотелось показать, что он рядом и будет рядом всегда.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что император, который несколько секунд назад выглядел как человек, готовый разметать все вражеские флоты на своем пути, окажется таким податливо-мягким, будто извиняясь за недавнюю вспышку. Биттенфельд же был благодарен ей, так как сам никогда бы не осмелился сделать первый шаг.


	4. Омела

Перед Биттенфельдом стояла очень серьезная проблема имперского, если не сказать - галактического масштаба.  
Во время отмечания нового года в кают-компании остались самые крепкие адмиралы. Шутки и розыгрыши были разные, веселые и не очень.  
Фритцу-Йозефу не повезло - ему завязали глаза, поставили под омелой и раскрутили. Тот, на кого он укажет пальцем, должен был поцеловать водящего.  
После первого же оборота под всеобщий хохот Биттенфельд потерял где право, где лево, а потом и вовсе осталась одна задача - устоять на ногах.  
Еще Фритц-Йозеф помнил, как, выровнявшись, поднял руку, указывая куда-то нарочно не прямо, а чуть в сторону. Потом была гробовая тишина, взрыв смеха и быстрое, мимолетное прикосновение губ к губам.  
Биттенфельд хотел сорвать мешающую ткань с глаз и посмотреть, кто же это был, но ему тяжело надавили на плечо, намекая, что не стоит нарушать правила игры.  
Повязку сняли только через минуту, не раньше. И тогда уже понять, кто именно его целовал, не получилось. Все были заняты своими делами: ели, пили, шутили, смеялись.  
После этого праздника Биттенфельд мучительно присматривался к комсоставу в надежде, что кто-то себя выдаст. Потому что целоваться Биттенфельду понравилось. Очень.   
Он бы с удовольствием повторил эксперимент еще раз, при свете и с открытыми глазами.  
А еще ему очень не нравилось, как переглядывалась Двойная Звезда. Ройенталь с Миттермайером явно делали ставки, и хотелось подойти и спросить, на что или на кого ставят больше, но Фритц-Йозеф держался.

Потом закрутила обычная жизнь. Разве что, когда Его Величество желал сходить в театр, то адмиралы героически делали шаг назад, уступая Биттенфельду эту почетную обязанность.  
Фритц-Йозеф был не против, - хотя, безусловно, требовалась военная выдержка, чтобы не проспать на плече Его Величества действие-другое. Даже вокализы оперных певиц не могли смутить Биттенфельда.

В один вечер представление было особенно занудным. В какой-то момент Биттенфельд понял, что его пихают локтем в бок, чтобы не наваливался, а в середине второго акта сам Фритц-Йозеф, после долгих и мучительных сомнений, немного пошевелил за руку Его Величество, скромно прикорнувшее на плече своего адмирала.  
Будить Райнхарда не хотелось, ведь можно было объяснить поведение монарха усталостью. Да и пахнул Райнхард очень приятно. Не то мятой, не то ментолом.  
Но, к сожалению, долг был превыше всего.

Еще через несколько дней Фритц-Йозеф был сильно удивлен. Читая распоряжение, он почти поперхнулся. В этот раз Райнхарду требовалась компания для просмотра исторического кинофильма. Строить предположения, почему Император вдруг заинтересовался подобными картинами, у Биттенфельда желания не было ни малейшего. Даже если это был способ расширить познания в тактике и стратегии, Биттенфельду было плевать. Поскольку смотреть запись предлагалось не просто в кинотеатре, а в личном кинотеатре Его Величества.  
Биттенфельд нервно сглотнул и откусил еще кусок от колбаски, перед тем как перечитать место и время встречи.  
Приглашение не было просьбой. Это был самый обычный приказ. "Явиться для того-то туда-то и тогда-то".  
С другой стороны, Фритц-Йозеф с некоторой щемящей грустью осознал, что его юношеская влюбленность в императора не то чтобы уменьшилась, но сейчас голову занимал незнакомец, которого он целовал под омелой в Новый год.  
Кружащая голову раздвоенность и вызывала чувство неловкости. Все же Биттенфельд был прямым и честным. Такие разброд и шатание выбивали из колеи.

Перед заветной дверью Фритц-Йозеф стоял довольно долго, поправляя мундир и стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Поймав себя на мысли, что от нервозности обстановки хлещет по бокам отсутствующим хвостом, Биттенфельд все же постучался и, услышав разрешение, вошел.  
Его Величество был взволнован не меньше. Тонкий рыжий хвост был горделиво задран вверх и чуть дрожал от сдерживаемого напряжения.  
Биттенфельд сморгнул, и наваждение пропало.  
\- Выключите свет, - довольно резко сказал Райнхард. Когда Биттенфельд щелкнул выключателем, по экрану сначала пошел белый шум, а потом титры.  
Титры Биттенфельд пропустил, потому что все же наступил на императорский плащ, и Райнхарда пришлось ловить. От него снова пахло то ли мятой, то ли мелиссой, и в темноте Биттенфельду показалось, что они стоят под той самой омелой. Поэтому он чуть наклонился, удерживая Райнхарда, а тот чуть подтянулся на руках, пытаясь удержаться...  
В общем, когда Двойная Звезда пытала Тигра на предмет того, кто кого поцеловал первым, Фритц-Йозеф некультурно послал их на Хайнессен. Нет, теоретически он понимал, что пари - это святое, только все равно не смог бы ответить наверняка.  
Зато хорошо помнил, как они потом сидели минут пятнадцать с идеально прямыми спинами на расстоянии вытянутой руки и оба смотрели прямо перед собой. Хотя, когда Биттенфельд скашивал глаза, то видел, что Райнхард тоже подсматривает.  
Потом император предложил выпить, и они оба потянулись за бутылкой, соприкоснувшись руками.  
В общем, смысла кино Фритц-Йозеф не уловил, хотя в промежутках между поцелуями честно смотрел в экран.

Сейчас же Биттенфельд снова маялся от ожидания, на этот раз в машине. Да, он даже немного гордился тем, что сам придумал и предложил Райнхарду посмотреть город инкогнито. Правда, не столько город, сколько один приятный бар, но это была несущественная деталь. Фритц-Йозеф был готов поспорить, что Двойная Звезда опять принимает ставки, но Биттенфельду очень хотелось думать, что, если они с Райнхардом продолжат знакомство с городом на примере квартиры одного адмирала, то у Ройенталя хватит мужской солидарности не трепать об этом на каждом углу.


	5. Выжившие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Биттенфельд, Оберштайн  
Рейтинг: G  
Предупреждения: АУ, постканон.

Невыносимо. Этот человек умудряется вывести его из себя даже не находясь рядом. Просто несколькими распоряжениями.  
Как он вообще смеет!  
Не выдержав, Биттенфельд врывается в кабинет к Оберштайну, чтобы швырнуть в лицо бумаги, слова. В этот раз не будет свидетелей. Нет вездесущего Фернера, и пусть его только посмеют не выслушать.  
\- Как? Как Вы посмели?!  
Слова застревают в горле. За столом - изможденный старик. Мешки под глазами, четко очерченные скулы. Явно сильно похудел. Раньше - только две седые пряди, обрамляющие лицо. Сейчас - почти целиком седой. Последний раз они виделись на похоронах Его Величества, и времени прошло не так много.   
\- Что посмел? Это обычное распоряжение по флоту.  
И голос совсем потухший. Безразличный. Будто не жив на самом деле.   
Снова накатывает ярость.  
Биттенфельд почти как в тот раз тянется через стол, хватая Военного Министра за китель. Встряхивает несколько раз.  
\- Как Вы посмели выжить, когда Он мертв!  
Хочется ударить по лицу. Он бы ударил, если бы Оберштайн не был в его руках - тряпичной куклой. Марионеткой, выполняющей заложенную программу, когда все зрители уже разошлись.   
\- Мне вызвать охрану?  
\- Не стоит, - небрежно выпустить ткань. - Я сам уйду.

Хлопнуть дверью, отдышаться.

Оберштайн с трудом поднимается из-за стола. Проклятые протезы. От встряски произошел сбой и голова просто раскалывается. Невозможно, немыслимо. Такого не было уже очень и очень давно. Надо срочно достать сменную пару. Всего два шага до шкафа. Ну же. И пытка закончится.  
Но снова открывается дверь.

Биттенфельд видит, скрюченную фигуру, которая пытается выйти из-за стола.  
Оберштайн понимает взгляд, пытаясь держать лицо, но не получается. Судорога за судорогой. Он хватается за голову.  
Слепой старик - жалкое зрелище. Некстати подумалось, что Фернер уж точно знал, что в таких случаях надо делать. Наверно менять эти железяки в глазах.  
\- Где?  
\- Ящик рядом с окном.  
Чудесно! Кто бы мог подумать. Он предлагает помощь Оберштайну, а тот ее безропотно принимает.  
Мир поменялся и явно не в лучшую сторону.

Наконец испорченные протезы лежат на столе. Оберштайн с облегчением массирует виски.  
\- Любите фильмы ужасов?  
\- Всегда мечтал....  
Он не успевает договорить.  
Оберштайн поднимает веки.  
Биттенфельда всегда считал, что за время службы в армии привык если не ко всему, то ко многому. Но пустые глазницы, в глубине которых установлены гнезда контакты... Его кидает вперед, и хватаясь за край столешницы, он прижимает к ней господина Военного Министра.  
\- Только посмейте. Вы отправитесь под трибунал, - шепот, яростный, злой, ожесточенный, почти с присвистом - прямо в ухо.  
Биттенфельд выпрямляется.  
\- Наконец-то! И не смейте скисать. Кого тогда мне останется ненавидеть?  
Развернувшись четко, как на плацу печатая шаг, Фритц-Йозеф уходит. Еще не хватало наблюдать, как эти железяки ставятся обратно. Хотя любопытно было бы узнать, за что его грозились отправить под трибунал? Потому что ему-то всегда хотелось посмотреть, что там, под веками. Ну и посмотрел... на свою голову.


End file.
